


Ironie

by asrial



Series: Phil Coulson is Harry Potter [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Crack Fic, Harry potter is Phil Coulson, Nicholas Flamel is Nick Fury, xover
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 12:52:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4349540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asrial/pseuds/asrial
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter a disparu de la surface de la terre depuis près de 15 ans. Certains pensent qu'il est mort. D'autre qu'il a fuit. Certains savent meme la vérité. Aux USA, un agent en particulier Sait. mais Phil Coulson sait toujours tout après tout. Alors quand c'est lui le responsable...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci a Scribitur Ad Narrandum pour la bannière \o/

Tony Stark avait TOUJOURS sut que Agent était louche.  
Pas un louche de suspicion, mais un louche de bizarre. Pas un bizarre creepy, un bizarre juste étrange.  
Quoi que.  
A tout savoir tout le temps, à être toujours là quand on ne l’attendait pas, c’était parfois un peu flippant. D’accord.  
Et puis, Agent était mort. Et il était revenu.  
Ca l’avait fichu dans une rage monstre d’apprendre que Fury s’était fichu d’eux en leur faisant croire à sa mort. Rogers aussi avait été fou de rage. Mais contrairement à Tony, il reconnaissait le poids du mensonge. Et sa valeur en situation extrême.  
Mais quand même. Stark en voulait encore à Fury. Le directeur du SHIELD était un vieux chien joueur, menteur et mesquin. Et oui, il boudait ! Là !  
Enfin, il aurait boudé s’il n’avait pas été très occupé à tenter de sauver sa vie que les machins trucs chelou bizarre flippant qui leur tournaient autours. Même son armure ne servait a rien ! Pas plus que le bouclier de Steve ou les armes de Natasha. Il n’y avait que Clint et Thor qui arrivaient a très vaguement les tenir à distance.

« - Qu’est-ce que c’est que ces trucs ! »

La voix de Steve était remplie d’angoisse. Rien que ça suffit à Tony pour avoir envie de vomir.  
Près de lui, Bruce tentait sans succès de laisser Hulk prendre le relais. La grande chose verte refusait pour se terrer au fin fond de son alter ego humain. Encore une preuve qu’il se passait quelque chose de pas normal.  
Thor leva Mjolnir.  
La foudre frappa les choses noires qui tournaient autour d’eux. Elles reculèrent en sifflant mais ne partirent pas.

« - Qu’est-ce que c’est ? » Insista Tony.

Les attaques de ses répulseurs leur passaient au travers comme s’il n’y avait rien. Une illusion ? Drogue ?  
Ne pas comprendre était un cauchemar pour lui. Avec la peur affreuse qui lui remontait dans le ventre, il avait le plus en plus l’impression d’être malade.  
Près de lui, Steve s’était mis à trembler.

« - Froid…. »

Ok, les choses donnaient une impression de froid mais…  
Tony se mis à hoqueter quand les choses s’approchèrent encore, leurs longs doigts tendus devant eux. Il allait se noyer. Il sentait à nouveau les mains des hommes des Dix Anneaux sur lui qui lui enfonçaient la tête sous l’eau. Il entendait leurs hurlements… Non…Ce n’était pas les hurlements de ses bourreaux. C’était les siens lorsqu’on lui avait annoncé que Jarvis, le seul père qu’il ait vraiment eut était mort avec ses parents en revenant de l’aéroport. C’était sa terreur qu’il sentait dans sa gorge lorsqu’il avait vu Pepper tomber dans les flammes pendant le gâchis avec le Mandarin, c’était…  
Thor tendait le bras devant lui, les larmes sur les joues en appelant son frère pendant que Steve s’était recroquevillé au sol en gémissant qu’il faisait froid, si froid….  
Natasha était rigide, juste secouée de tremblements silencieux, la bouche ouverte sur un hurlement de terreur.  
Clint avait levé son arc pour se protéger de son meilleur ami, presque un frère, qui l’approchait encore avec son couteau pour lui trancher la gorge pendant que Bruce suppliait son père d’arrêter de frapper sa mère déjà morte.  
Tony sentit à peine des mains aux doigts glacés et crochus prendre son visage entre elles. Une bouche de cauchemar s’ouvrit juste au-dessus de lui sans se soucier qu’il ait son casque sur le crane. Il se sentit arraché à lui-même, il allait mourir. Il allait…

« - EXPECTO PATRONUM !!! »

Les détraqueurs hurlèrent de douleur. Ils lâchèrent les Avengers avant de s’éloigner un peu.  
Tony chuta lourdement sur le sol. Hébété, il regarda courir autour d’eux un grand cerf d’un blanc laiteux, légèrement translucide.  
Les choses noires s’approchèrent à nouveau. Le cerf baissa la tête pour les charger mais ils étaient trop nombreux.  
Un détraqueur attrapa à nouveau Clint pour tenter de l’embrasser.

« - EXPECTO PATRONUM !!! »

Une seconde créature blanche, un dragon cette fois, fondit sur la créature qui lâcha l’archer pour fuir une bonne fois pour toute.  
Le cerf et de dragon attaquèrent de concerts les immondes choses.  
Lorsque les bidules noirs eurent disparu, les deux gardiens blancs ne disparurent pas, eux. Ils rejoignirent leurs maitres.  
Fury se pencha vers le dragon.

« - Transmet un message à Gringotts. Je veux un guérisseur et l’accès rapide à mon coffre. »

Le dragon blanc s’envola à tire d’ailes pendant que le cerf restait près de Coulson, prêt à attaquer à nouveau si les détraqueurs revenaient.

« - Fu…Ry ? Agent ? »

Les Avengers s’étaient relevés lentement. Hébétés, perdus, ils s’appuyaient les uns sur les autres pour ne pas tomber.  
Coulson sortit un jeu de carte de sa poche, un bout de bois, agita le second au-dessus des premières puis donna une carte a chacun.

« - Répétez après moi : « banque » »

Complètement paumés, à part Clint qui avait presque arraché sa carte des mains de Coulson, les Avengers obéirent. Tony hurla d’angoisse quand il se sentit comme happé par le nombril et retourné comme un vieux torchon dans un tambour de machine à laver.  
Il s’écroula sur du marbre épais lorsque le portoloin se désactiva à destination. Des créatures de cauchemars se précipitèrent sur le milliardaire. Il n’eut pas la force de les repousser. Il avala le liquide répugnant qu’on lui mit dans la bouche.

« - Ils ont tous eut une potion calmante ? »

C’était la voix de Fury ça.

« - A part le jeune Sire Barton. Nous lui avons juste donné du chocolat. » La voix de la petite créature affreuse était râpeuse.

Fury hocha la tête.

« - Phil, tu t’occupes de leur expliquer, je reviens. Rodak, si vous voulez bien ; »  
« - Bien sur Seigneur Flamel, votre coffre vous attends. »

Un gobelin finit d’apporter des sièges confortables pour les humains.

« - Merci Ardec. »  
« - Autre chose, Seigneur Peverell-Potter-Black ? »

Phil grimaça.

« - Juste Phil, Ardec. Je vous l’ai déjà dit. »  
« - Et vous savez à quel point j’aime vous décevoir là-dessus. »

Phil soupira.

« - Des chocolats chaud pour tout le monde seraient appréciés. Quand va arriver le guérisseur ? »  
« - Il ne devrait pas tarder, Seigneur Pev… »  
« - Ca va. »

Le gobelin s’inclina en ricanant puis sortit.

«- Qu’est ce qui s’est passé ? »  
« - C’était quoi ? »  
« - Qu’est ce qui se passe ? »  
« - C’était quoi ces petites choses qui bougent ? »  
« - Pourquoi ils vous appellent « Seigneur », vous et Fury ? »

Les Avengers allaient mieux, ils commençaient à poser des questions.  
Phil rangea sa baguette dans la manche de son costume.

« - Commençons par le commencement. Vous avez été attaqués par des detraqueurs. Ce sont des créatures qui dévorent les sentiments heureux des gens avant d’aspirer leurs âmes. Nous avons réussi à les chasser et… »  
« - COMMENT ??? COMMENT vous les avez chassés ! »

Phil jeta un regard noir à Steve qui se recroquevilla dessous. L’agent trouvait remarquable que le Capitaine accepte pour agent content ce qu’il lui disait. Mais à vivre dans un monde de super héros, de dieux, de mutants et compagnie, la magie ne serait pas si dure à accepter il fallait l’avouer. 

« - J’y viens. Ces créatures sont originaires du monde de la magie. Il est séparé par des lois du monde des simples moldus. Des humains sans magie. Les detraqueurs sont considérés comme des créatures malfaisantes. Il n’y a que les anglais qui les utilisent. »  
« - Donc ça veut dire que les anglais veulent nous faire la peau ? » Ironisa Stark.  
« - Pas à vous. A moi. Ils ont dû calculer qu’en vous attaquant, je sortirais de mon trou. » C’était réussi ca d’ailleurs. 

Comment avaient-ils pu faire le lien entre lui et les Avengers ? Il ne se ressemblait même pas à lui-même. Sa signature magique aussi avait changée, il y avait veillé.

« - ….Pourquoi ?! » Insista Steve.

C’était la grande question du moment.

« - Vous avez un moment ? Ou sont les blessés ? » Un homme en longue robe rouge entra dans la pièce sans frapper. « Je suis le guérisseur Albin Delattre. Ou sont les blessés » répéta l’homme.

Phil désigna les Avengers 

« - Attaque de Detraqueurs. »

Le guérisseur paru immédiatement plus inquiet. Il sortit un bout de bois de sa manche comme Phil puis l’agita au-dessus d’eux pendant quelques minutes avant de sourire, détendu.

« - Je vois. Rien de méchant. Un peu de chocolat, une bonne nuit de sommeil et il n’y paraitra pas. Par contre… » Il s’approcha de Tony, sa baguette tendue vers son ark. « Ceci... »  
« - Est pris un compte. » Aboya Fury en entrant dans la pièce. Il ne portait plus son manteau de cuir mais une robe noire cousue de runes d’argents et des signes bizarres qui ressemblait a du cunéiforme et des hiéroglyphes égyptien et maya. « Vous pouvez disposer. »

Le guérisseur s’inclina sommairement devant les deux seigneurs puis fila. A travailler pour Gringotts, il savait quand ne pas se mêler de ce qui ne le regardait pas.

« - Joli costume Fury. » Railla Tony. « Les Stiletto c’est pour quand ? »

Un gobelin leur apporta enfin les chocolats chaud. Les Avengers restèrent silencieux jusqu’ à ce qu’il sorte tout en avalant le liquide chaud, sucré et épais. Ca faisait un bien fou !

« - C’est QUOI ça ? »  
« - Un gobelin » Aboya Fury. « Les banquiers de la communauté magique. Buvez votre chocolat, vous vous sentirez mieux après. » Ajouta-t-il sans besoin. Les Avengers avaient déjà presque finit leurs bols.  
« - Tu as eu le temps de leur dire quoi, Phil ? »  
« - Juste par quoi ils ont été attaqué »

Fury hocha la tête.  
Il tira sa propre baguette de sa manche, la pointa sur le bureau 

« - Destructum »

Le bureau vola en éclat. Les Avengers glapirent en se protégeant des éclats.

« - Pas le temps de faire ça en douceur. Je suis un sorcier, Phil aussi. L’identité sous laquelle vous nous connaissez est un pseudo. Vous avez été utilisés par le ministère de la magie anglais pour mettre la main sur Phil. On a dû intervenir ou vous seriez tous morts, Thor inclus. On ne survit pas sans son âme. Maintenant, vous avez deux choix. Soit on efface votre mémoire, soit vous nous aidez. »  
La bouche grande ouverte – a part Clint-, les Avengers peinaient à comprendre de quoi on leur parlait.  
Soudain, Tony ouvrir de grands yeux en fixant Nick. Les Gobelins l’avaient appelé…

« - Flamel… Nick Flamel…. NICHOLAS FLAMEL !!!!“

Les autres ne comprirent pas.

« - MAIS SI !!! NICHOLAS FLAMEL !!! Le célèbre alchimiste ! La légende dit qu’il a inventé la pierre philosophale ! Celle qui change le plomb en or. Ou donne la vie éternelle !! ….c’est pas possible. »  
« - J’ai serré la louche à Keops, Stark. Nicholas Flamel n’est même pas mon vrai nom, mais il est celui que j’ai le plus utilisé. »

Tony fixa Phil avec avidité.

« - Et lui ? »

Phil leva les mains.

« - Ho, je suis bien moins connu. » 

Clint et Nick reniflèrent.

« - Bien sûr, P’pa. Super moins connu. »  
« - Teddy… »  
« - M’appelle pas comme ça ! »  
« - Temps mort !!! » Exigea Tony. « Teddy ???? »  
« - Ted Lupin… C’est mon vrai nom. » Grogna Clint. « Mon père était un loup garou. Un ami d’enfance du père de Har…de Phil. Ma mère était une Black. » Quoi que "être une Black puisse vouloir dire pour les Avengers  
« - Ce qui fait de toi le Seigneur Black mais tu refuses de prendre le titre. » Rappela Phil.  
« - J’ai bien assez de choses à faire plutôt que d’aller faire l’andouille en robe avec des vieillards cacochymes qui passent plus de temps à surveiller leur incontinence qu’à pondre des lois utiles. »  
« - ….T’es un sorcier aussi ? » Soupira Tony. Il avait mal à la tête. Du groupe, il était visiblement le seul à parvenir à aligner deux pensées cohérentes. Mais bon, génie, tout ça…  
« - Ouai. J’ai fait mes classes à Salem. Mais j’utilise pas ma magie. Aussi peu que possible en tout cas. » A vivre au SHIELD où tout le monde surveillait tout le monde, c’était de toute façon difficile à son niveau d’avoir assez d’intimité pour ce faire discrètement. Même si une partie non négligeable des agents étaient des sorciers, il préférait et de loin passer pour un moldu.  
« - Vrai ? »

Clint sortit sa propre baguette.

« - Reparo »

Le bureau explosé reprit sa place, en parfait état.

« - Wahou…..pourquoi t’as pas utilisé le…exmachin patrotruc toi ? » La discrétion, ok. Mais laisser les gens crever ? Et des potes en plus ?

Clint fit la grimace.

« - J’y arrive pas. »  
« - La sensibilité de Clint est beaucoup plus vers la magie noire. Ca l’empêche d’avoir accès à certains sorts. » Expliqua Phil avec affection. « Il est encore trop jeune pour passer cette limitation. »  
« - Magie…. Noire ? » Steve jeta un regard effaré à son ami qui se renfrogna.  
« - Magie noire ne veux pas dire magie maléfique, Steve» Continua Phil. « Simplement, Clint est un loup garou. Il est plus proche de la magie primaire, chaotique. C’est ce qui fait de lui un adepte de la magie noire. Et ce qui explique que Loki ai senti en lui un allié naturel. Ma propre magie est grise. Je peux utiliser toutes les magies quand je m’y applique. »  
« - Et Fury est quoi ? Gandalf le blanc ? » Tony était mort de rire.

Fury éclata de rire.

« - Ho non Stark. Je suis un mage noir de la plus belle eau. Mais à mon âge, j’ai appris à utiliser ce qui m’est nécessaire. Tout peut s’apprendre avec le temps. Vous vous en rendrez compte dans quelques siècles. »  
« - Je serais mort dans quelques siècles. »  
« - Bien sûr que non. »  
« - ….Plait-il ? »

Phil eut encore ce fameux sourire qui irritait tellement Tony.

« - Tu as fabriqué une pierre philosophale, Tony. »  
« - ….hein ? »  
« - l’élément au cœur de votre ark, Stark. C’est une pierre philosophale. Vous avez arrêté de vieillir à la seconde où vous l’avez créé et elle a réveillé votre magie. Elle se développe lentement. Vous êtes …étiez, ce qu’on appelle un cracmol. Un sorcier potentiel dont le centre magique est fermé. Comme votre père. Votre lignée est une descendante d’une très vielle lignée de sorciers. »  
« - Il faudra lui faire passer un test d’héritage d’ailleurs. »  
« - C’est prévu Phil. C’est pour ça que nous sommes chez Gringott. Les gobelins s’occupent de quasi tout ce qui est légal dans la gestion des lignées et de la reconnaissance des héritages. »  
« - Waaaah, alors je suis un seigneur moi aussi ? »  
« - Probablement pas. Mais là n’est pas la question. Dans quelques temps, vous allez vous mettre à avoir des bouffées de magie incontrôlées. Il vous faudra une baguette et l’éducation qui va avec. Je m’en occuperai. Vous êtes trop vieux pour aller à l’école et vous rendriez tout le monde fou. Je vous donnerai des livres pour commencer. »

Tony avala sa salive. Avoir Fury comme prof ? Ca faisait flipper ça. Mais merde. De la magie ? Mince !!! Lui. Un sorcier. Il n’en revenait toujours pas. 

« - Seigneurs ? Les représentants Anglais sont là. »

Fury hocha sèchement la tête.

« - Allons y. Vous devez venir avec nous. » Informa-t-il les Avengers. « Après tout, vous êtes les victimes. »

Ils allèrent pour se lever mais Steve arrêta Coulson.

« - Attendez. Agent. Quel est votre vrai nom ? »  
« - ….Harry Potter. »


	2. Chapter 2

La salle du Conseil Magique US n’avait RIEN à voir avec le Winzgamot anglais. Ici, tout était en verre et en acier. Une partie des sorciers présents étaient certes en robe, mais une bonne part était en costumes, voir en jeans et une petite jeune fille était même en kimono traditionnel. Elle semblait trop jeune pour être là. Jusqu’à ce qu’on voit ses dents.  
Il n’y avait pas de torches ou de parchemins mais des néons et des pc pour les huissiers qui notaient tout. Vraiment, rien à voir avec les anglais.  
Comme toujours lorsqu’il venait là, Phil eut un sourire. Ici, tout le monde savait qui il était. Et tout le monde s’en cognait allègrement la rotule avec un string en rotin. La lignée était importante mais bien moins que les actes.  
Tous savaient qu’il était Harry Potter. Mais Phil Coulson étaient bien plus important.   
Comme Nick Fury était bien plus important que Nicholas Flamel.  
Un lourd murmure se fit entendre lorsque les Avengers entrèrent. Contrairement à ce qui se serait passé au ministère anglais, personne ne hurla contre la présence de Moldus. Le statut du secret était tout aussi important bien sûr, mais si un sorcier, surtout du standing des deux agents, avait trouvé nécessaire de les faire venir et bien soit. Et puis, c’était les Avengers quoi !! Ils pourraient peut-être avoir des autographes ? Voir un selfie pour leur gosse ? L’électricité fonctionnait parfaitement ici. Merci beaucoup. 

« - Directeur Fury, pouvez-vous nous présenter vos invités ? »  
« - Ministre Jhonson. Vous les connaissez tous, j’imagine. Ou presque. Veuillez noter qu'Anthony Edward Stark est dès à présent mon apprenti. Il commencera ses études auprès de moi dès que son Centre sera stabilisé. »

Pas de hurlements encore, juste un secrétaire qui nota la chose puis sortit. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec une carte, un dossier et une clé en or qu’il donna a Tony.  
Fury lui expliqua.

« - Tout jeune sorcier reçoit une carte d’identité magique, un dossier d’introduction au monde de la magie et la clé de son premier coffre chez Gringotts avec de quoi payer sa première année à l’une des écoles magiques du continent. Vous êtes trop vieux pour aller à l’école mais le principe reste le même.» L’âge n’était pas une raison pour qu’il n’ait pas ce à quoi il avait droit.

Clint se présenta sous son vrai nom pendant les explications de Fury, s’attirant quelques exclamations de cousins bien content de le rencontrer. Sa nature de garou en fit bouger quelques-unes sans faire bouger les autres. A la grande consternation de Steve, plusieurs sorciers se présentèrent comme étant dans garou eux même, des vampires, un wendigo, un demi-elfe et même un cambion. Le pauvre capitaine faillit faire une attaque mais une gentille nephilim le rassura. Tout allait bien. Encore une fois, contrairement aux anglais, les américains ne pratiquaient pas de ségrégation magique. Ce qui était triste puisque les moldus en faisaient sur la couleur de peau.   
Puis chacun des autres se présenta. Bruce reçut à son tour un bracelet qui l’identifiait comme un berserker. S’il avait besoin d’aide ou d’être exfiltré, il suffisait qu’il appelle le numéro sur le bracelet et une équipe du ministère viendrait l’aider à se sortir de ses ennuis. L’équipe appartenait au SHIELD bien sûr. SHIELD, Aurors…C’était pareil après tout, non ?   
Par contre, Fury se fit engueuler. Pourquoi Bruce n’avait-il pas été identifié avant hein ? Ça aurait évité tellement de problèmes à tout le monde. Les vieux qui croyaient tout savoir mieux que tout le monde…Tsss. Il eut même à payer une amende, ce qu'il fit en ronchonnant.  
Une fois tout le monde présenté et installé, le chef du conseil prit la parole.

« - Nous sommes réunis à ta demande, Nick. » Ils n’étaient pas non plus très à cheval sur les convenances une fois les salutations d’usage faites. Ils se connaissaient tous depuis trop longtemps. Certains, depuis encore plus longtemps que ça. « Les rosbiffs attendent dans un salon à part. Ils exigent l’extradition d’un de leur ressortissant, pour meurtre. Entre autre. Phil ? »

L’agent leva les yeux a ciel.

« - Ils n’ont pas si tort. J’ai en effet tué Voldemort et quelques-uns de ses copains. »  
« - C’était de la légitime défense… »  
« - Tout le monde le sait, Derek. » Soupira gentiment l’un de ses amis, un jeune vampire qui répondait au nom de Stiles. 

L’alpha des garous grogna. Autant il s’entendait bien avec tout le monde, autant il ne supportait pas les anglais. A CHAQUE fois qu’ils venaient, ils agissaient en maitres du monde. Ce qui faisait beaucoup rire Fury qui en bon français d’adoption le chambrait sur l’orgueil hypocrite des américains. Ce qui se finissait systématiquement avec un alpha ronchon qui grommelait que lui au moins, il ne râlait pas tout le temps.

« - Ils veulent m’envoyer à Azkaban, au mieux, me priver de mes titres et récupérer mes possessions. Voir plus probablement m’exécuter en public pour récupérer l’adhésion du public. Je suis « trop dangereux » et probablement le « prochain Sorcier Maléfique ». C’est probablement même étonnant pour eux que je n’ai pas encore prit la suite de Voldemort. Si je ne l'ai pas encore fait, c’est évidemment que je suis en train de préparer mon plan de bataille » Phil renifla, dégouté.

Clint expliquait à ses amis ce qui leur manquait pour suivre.

« - P’pa à 11 sièges au Winzgamot. L’equivalent du conseil mais anglais. En argent de sorcier, c’est un milliardaire également. Et je ne parle même pas de la bibliothèque ! Il y a des bouquins qui datent de Merlin lui-même. »

Natasha coassa. Apprendre qui était réellement Clint, après avoir cru depuis si longtemps le connaitre… Ca faisait mal. Vraiment.

« - Merlin ? Comme dans Merlin l’enchanteur ? »

Clint eut un large sourire.

« - Lui-même ! C’est un contemporain de Nick je crois. Ou un peu plus jeune.»

Ils étaient rares les « vrais » immortels. A peine trois ou quatre par continents.

« - Et il est mort depuis combien de temps ? »  
« - Ho il n’est pas mort ! Il a juste changé de nom. Sun Tzu, le Comte de Saint Germain et quelques autres sont aussi des contemporains. Et des immortels. Enfin, ils peuvent être tués, mais ils ne peuvent pas mourir. Il n’y a que P’pa qui ne peut pas mourir pour de vrai. Plus maintenant. » Un voile de tristesse passa sur le visage de Clint.

En tant que Maitre de la Mort d’abord, puis en tant que vainqueur de Voldemort ensuite, Harry avait abandonné la possibilité de mourir pour le tuer. La prophétie de Treylawney était claire. Voldemort ne pouvait mourir que de la main de Harry. Mais l’inverse était vrai aussi. Maintenant que Voldemort était mort…Il n’y avait plus personne pour offrir un jour le repos à Harry. Et il le savait. C’était aussi pour ça qu’il n’avait pas eu peur de se mettre devant Loki. Il l’avait certes tué, mais il était revenu. Ce n’était qu’une question de temps. Bien sûr, Phil s’était fait hurlé dessus par Nick pendant des heures lorsqu’il s’était fait réveillé jusqu’à ce que l’agent ait un petit sourire triste. « Il fallait que je sache. » Nick s’était calmé, désolé pour son jeune ami. Le destin était une pute. Au moins, en tant qu’immortel, Nick aurait le choix, quand il n’en pourrait plus, de se suicider. Phil n’aurait même pas se soulagement. Sa seule chance était en tant que Maitre de la Mort. Peut-être qu’Elle accepterait quand même de le libérer un jour….

Les Avengers frémirent.   
Un peu.   
A peine.   
Quelque part, c’était rassurant. Tous savaient qu’ils vivraient plus que leur temps. Après tout, Natasha était née en 1900, Thor était un dieu, Bruce était protégé du vieillissement par Hulk, Tony ne vieillissait pas plus que Steve, Clint…Clint était le plus mortel après tout. Le plus humain. Encore.  
Thor réalisa soudain.

« - L’ami Fury est plus vieux que moi alors ? »  
« - Yep ! Et de loin ! » De où, il ne savait pas. 

Et Fury pouvait aussi mentir. Apres tout, il était l’Espion. Tony l’avait parfaitement évalué pour ça. Mentir, tuer, tromper, manipuler était tellement dans ses gènes qu’il aurait pu le faire en dormant. C’était devenu son boulot. Comme c’était le boulot de tous les vieux de son âge. Ca faisait marrer Clint d’imaginer Dumbly tomber là-dedans. Un têtard au milieu des serpents.  
Cocasse.  
Voir hilarant.  
Phil continuait à discuter avec ses pairs sur la conduite à tenir envers les Anglais. Jusqu’à ce que quelqu’un fasse une remarque tout à fait pertinente.

« - …Heu…Excusez-moi. Mais si je ne me trompe pas, Volnouille est mort depuis moins de 15 ans. Comment Phil peut-il avoir la cinquantaine bien tassée si Potter avait 17 ans quand il a tué Volpepete ? »

Volnouille ? Volpepete ? Sérieusement ? C’est gens n’avaient aucun respect.  
Tant mieux.

« - Très simple, j’ai utilisé un retourneur de temps volé à la R&D du ministère. Sauf qu’il ne fonctionnait pas en heures mais en années, ce que j'ignorais. Je pensais revenir assez en arrière pour prévenir tout le monde et éviter certaines morts mais je me suis retrouvé début des années 70. » Et aucune chance de retourner à son époque. « Nick m’a rapidement trouvé à cause de la disruption magique causée et prit sous son aile. Phillip Coulson est né à ce moment-là. Je ne pouvais évidemment pas retourner en Angleterre et quand le moment a été là…. J’ai décidé de laisser le temps jouer son rôle. Avec ce que j'avais appris en plus avec le temps, je ne me sentais plus du tout redevable de quoi que ce soit pour eux.»  
« - Et Barton ? »  
« - La même chose. Ce n’était qu’un bébé de quelques mois. Je ne pouvais le laisser à quiconque alors je l’ai emmené avec moi. Ce n’était censé être que quelques heures » Clint avait 42 ans après tout. 17 ans de moins que lui justement.

Les américains finirent de prendre des notes puis votèrent.

« - Qui est pour l’extradition ? » Aucune main ne se leva. « L’expulsion des anglais ? » Tout le monde ou presque leva la main. Les deux conseils ne s’appréciaient pas vraiment. « Bien….Tout le monde a sa place et faites entrer. On va s'amuser un peu avant de les foutre dehors. Et quelques chose me dit qu'on va en apprendre de belles." Et surtout, régler une bonne fois une situation qui pesait sur l'un de leur Seigneurs.

Nick s’assit sur un grand fauteuil, Phil à côté de lui. Les Avengers s’installèrent un peu à l’écart, guidés par Clint. Il aurait pu prendre le siège Black mais il n’en avait aucune envie. A l’inverse, il alla prendre le temps de serrer la main de l’Alpha présent puis de son Beta avant de revenir vers ses amis, visiblement tout content.

« - Qu’est ce qui t’arrive Clint ? »  
« - Derek m’a invité à venir chasser avec sa meute à la prochaine pleine lune. »  
« - Chasser…à la…pleine lune… » Murmura Bruce, un peu dépassé. La quatrième dimension, c'était pour les tapettes. Là, c'était au moins la soixante-huitième  
« - Je suis un loup garou, Bruce. Je me contrôle donc personne ne risque rien. Un garou entrainé ne transmet la lycanthropie que s’il le veut. Mais je reste un loup. J’ai besoin d’aller chasser. »

Contrairement à son pauvre père, il avait très jeune été accompagné au sein d’une meute pour ne pas haïr son loup. Ils cheminaient ensembles, épaule contre épaule, au lieu de se déchirer comme son père et Moony.

« - Allez, chut maintenant. Ils arrivent. »

Clint s’installa confortablement pour assister à la guérilla qui n’allait pas tarder à commencer. D’un coup de baguette, il matérialisa même des chips et des popcorns pour tout le monde.


	3. Chapter 3

Nick jeta un coup d’œil en coin à son jeune ami. Et sans doute l’ami le plus cher qu’il avait eu au court de sa longue, très longue vie. Phil était quelqu’un sur qui on pouvait compter. S’il était un peu tête brulé en arrivant, il était devenu un homme droit, compétent, réfléchit, et efficace. Nick considérait le jeune sorcier un peu comme un petit frère. Ou un fils parfois. Le seul qu’il n’aurait jamais. Au moins le destin avait-il pitié. Un immortel ne pouvait se reproduire.  
Il posa une main sur sa cuisse.

« - Ca va aller. »

Phil, Harry, eut un sourire un peu forcé. Nick le connaissait assez pour savoir qu’il était réellement mort d’inquiétude. Malgré tout ce que le Conseil avait dit, il connaissait assez ses anciens amis pour savoir qu’ils tenteraient tout pour obtenir ce qu’ils voulaient, quitte à le kidnapper. Ou kidnapper Clint. Ce ne serait pas la première fois que quelqu’un s’y risquerait pour lui mettre le pied sur la gorge.

« - Ils ne peuvent rien contre toi, tu le sais. »  
« - Ils vont essayer. Ils ont DEJA essayé. Je ne sais même pas comment ils ont pu imaginer d’attaquer les Avengers pour me faire sortir de mon trou. »  
« - Je ne sais pas non plus mais peu importe. »

Mais ça inquiétait Nick. Un traitre quelque part ? Possible.  
Les doubles portes s’ouvrirent pour laisser entrer les anglais. Phil retint un soupir en voyant ses anciens amis.   
Il crispa affreusement en voyant Dumbledore. Il savait que l’homme avait maquillé sa mort. Mais le voir ? Maintenant ? Là ? Après toutes ces années….

« - Il ne peut pas te reconnaitre, Phil. Du calme. »

Le verre d’eau devant eux cessa de s’agiter. Heureusement que le conseil était protégé avec des boucliers assez puissant pour étouffer la magie d’un adulte qui perdrait le contrôle. Les membres du conseil étaient peu ou prou amis mais ça n’empêchait pas que tous étaient des dangers publics avec le sang chaud. Les sorts et les coups de dents ou de griffes volaient bas régulièrement. 

« - Désolé. »

Le ministre de la magie du moment accompagnait également les anglais.

« - Ils ont réélu Fudge ? Mais ils sont stupides ou totalement crétin ? »

Quoique…était-ce vraiment étonnant ?  
La famille Wesley bien clairsemée, il manquait Arthur, les deux ainés, Percy et Fred. Fred était mort, quand à Bill, il avait été chassé de la famille après avoir été mordu par un garou. Lui et sa femme étaient venu s’installer aux usa dans une gentille petite meute. Il continuait son travail auprès de Gringotts comme avant pendant que son épouse enseignait à l’école primaire pour sorciers la plus proche. Qu’il aille hurler à la pleine lune avec d’autres poilus ne dérangeait personne ici. Arthur était-il même vivant ? La robe noire de Molly posait la question. Percy devait probablement être resté au ministère. De ce que savait Phil, il faisait une jolie carrière maintenant qu'il avait pris ses distances avec Dumbledore et avait appris à réfléchir par lui-même.  
Hermione était là également. Sa présence fit un coup au cœur de Phil. Elle avait été son amie la plus proche. Avant de le trahir. Comme presque tous les autres. Et dire qu’il avait failli épouser Ginny… sous la contrainte de philtres d’amour, certes, mais même des années plus tard et désintoxiqué de ces saloperies, il conservait un fantôme d’affection artificielle pour elle. Nick l’avait prévenu que ce serait sans doute à vie. Pour la durée de sa vie à elle. Le vieux sorcier avait proposé de régler le problème d'ailleurs. Toujours pragmatique le Nick. C'était aussi pour ça que Phil l'aimait tant. Pas de problème, que des solutions coup de poing.  
Un troupeau d’Aurors accompagnaient également le groupe. S’ils n’avaient pas été désarmés, ça n’aurait pas été très diplomate, ils étaient derrière un bouclier qui les séparait du conseil. Fallait pas non plus les prendre pour les lapins de six semaines.   
Dumbledore sourit au Conseil avec condescendance.

« - Salutation, je suis Albus Percival Brian Dumbledore, chef du… »  
« - Oui, oui. On sait » Coupa le chef du Conseil avec irritation. Jhonson avait autre chose à faire qu’à écouter une liste de titres plus ou moins volés d’ailleurs et longue comme le bras. 

Un peu heurté d’avoir été coupé, Dumbledore lui jeta un regard froid.

« - Nous sommes ici pour demander l’extradition d’un de nos ressortissants, mon garçon. »   
« - Je suis pas votre garçon, vieux con. Et vous ne nous avez fournis aucun document qui permettrait d’extrader qui que ce soit en toute légalité. »

Hermione hoqueta sous l’insulte.

« - Comment osez-vous parler au plus grand sorcier de notre époque. »

Le Conseil entier éclata de rire après être resté une seconde interdit.  
L’inquiétude de Phil disparue tout à fait. Du coin de l’œil, il avait vu les Avengers reprendre discrètement leurs armes. Avec surprise, il réalisa qu’ils étaient tout à fait prêts à risquer leur peau pour lui. D’un signe de tête, Clint avait indiqué à Natasha quel protocole utiliser. La jeune femme s’était fondue dans les ombres. Même lui eut besoin d’une minute pour la repérer. Elle était passée derrière les Aurors. Ses bracelets électriques étaient allumés, prêt à être utiles. Elle n’était pas la seule. Steve avait son bouclier sur le bras, Tony avait refermé son armure sur lui sauf le masque, Thor avait son marteau à la main et la lueur verte dans les yeux de Bruce était impressionnante. Clint, lui se contentait de sourire largement à son père adoptif.  
Phil finit par se lever avant que le Conseil n’écharpe les anglais. Les noms d’oiseaux aussi bien que les exigences voir carrément les oukases commençaient à se faire de plus en plus brutaux. 

« - S’il vous plait. Un peu de calme. »

Les membres du Conseil se tournèrent tranquillement vers Phil, oblitérant immédiatement les anglais. Eux étaient bien élevés et ils le montraient. C’était petit, bas et mesquin, mais l’inimitié des américains pour leurs homologues anglais était proche de devenir de la haine.  
Dumbledore continua à aboyer ses exigences au nom du ministère anglais jusqu’à ce qu’il réalise que personne ne l’écoutait et que personne ne le regardait plus non plus.  
Il se força à sourire au quinquagénaire.

« - Qu’y a-t-il mon garçon. » 

Personne ne lui prêta attention. Phil resta silencieux jusqu’à ce que Jhonson ait un sourire en coin.

« - Agent Coulson, prenez la parole je vous en prie. »

Dumbledore n’était pas chez lui. Il était plus que temps qu’il s’en souvienne. Ils ne lui devaient rien et lui n’avait rien à exiger. 

« - Je suis l’Agent Coulson, du SHIELD. Pour faire simple, disons que je suis un membre de haut rang de l’équivalent américain du Bureau de Mystères. » Nick fit la gueule. C’était insultant quand on savait ce que faisaient ces saucissons-là. Ils n’étaient pas des mystiques évaporés au SHIELD, merci beaucoup ! « Puis-je vous demandez ce que vous voulez exactement. Pour l’instant, à part quelques imprécations, je ne vois pas les raisons de votre présence ici. »  
« - Mon garçon… »

Dumbledore se retrouva soudain à se tordre de douleur sur le sol.  
Les autres anglais se précipitèrent sur lui, horrifiés. Qu’est ce qui arrivait au Directeur ???  
Discrètement, Phil désactiva son taser puis le réarma.

« - APPELLEZ UN GUERRISSEUR !!! »

Le Conseil se gondolait comme des cons. Ils connaissaient tous l’affection de Coulson pour son taser. Et tous savaient qu’il avait la gâchette chatouilleuse quand on l'embêtait un peu trop. Certains d’entre eux avaient plus d’une fois été retrouvés à baver sur le tapis.

« - ARRETEZ DE RIRE ET AIDEZ NOUS !!! »  
« - Du calme monsieur Wesley. » intima tranquillement Phil, le cœur serré. Ron avait été son ami lui aussi. « La Salle du Conseil n’aime pas qu’on manque de respect à ses membres. »

Dumbledore se redressa difficilement, la barbe de travers.

« - Je n’ai jamais… »  
« - Appelez encore l’un de nous « mon garçon » et vous gouterez encore à un taser. » Prévint encore Phil, toujours aussi calme.

Le temps était loin où il bourrait dans le tas sans réfléchir. Là ? Il s’amusait. Tristement, mais il s’amusait. Bon, il se vengeait aussi peut-être un peu.

« - Je vous réitère donc ma question. Quelle est la raison de votre présence ici, avec en prime une équipe armée, sans avoir respecté les protocoles internationaux d’usage. »  
« - Nous n’avons pas le temps pour ces stupidités » Aboya Ron. « Nous sommes là pour Potter. Nous savons qu’il est ici, quelque part. Vous devez nous le remettre ! » Il finit en murmurant dans sa barbe quelque chose qui ressemblait à « sale serpentard » ou quelque chose comme ça. 

Phil soupira. Ron ne changerait jamais probablement. 

« - Avez-vous la moindre preuve de la présence de cet individu sur notre territoire ? »

La voix calme et tranquille de l’agent portait sur les nerfs des sorciers anglais. Il se fichait d’eux ou quoi ?

« - Nous savons qu’il est là ! C’est tout ! » Gronda encore Ron ;  
« - Donc, vous nous demandez de vous croire sur parole et de vous livrer un individu libre qui n’a causé aucun problème. »  
« - C’est un meurtrier ! »  
« - En avez-vous la preuve ? »  
« - Il a été jugé et condamné ! »  
« - En sa présence ? »  
« - Quelle importance ? »

Phil sortit sa baguette.

« - Accio code pénal anglais. »

Un livre épais relié de cuir rouge vola jusqu’à lui, s’attirant un « Waaaaah je veux savoir faire ça ! C’est trop génial. Brucyyyyy !!! Je veux !!! » de Stark qui détourna l’attention des sorciers pendant que Phil compulsait rapidement le livre.

« - DES MOLDUS ? Qu’est-ce que des moldus font ici ! » Explosa le chef des aurors.  
« - Nous ne traitons pas les moldus de la même façon que vous. » S’agaça le chef du conseil pendant que Fury buvait tranquillement un cognac qu’avait servi le chef de la ruche vampirique locale.   
« - Il est pas mauvais, un peu piquant quand même non ? »  
« - 600 ans d'âge. »  
« - Je le trouvais bien un peu trop gouleyant sur la langue. Il est encore jeune. »  
« - J’en ai encore quelques futs au frais pour dans quelques siècles. » Rassura le vampire sans se soucier des anglais qui hurlaient. Encore.

Finalement, Jhonson ramena le calme avec une explosion sonore.

« - C’est finit oui ? Vous n’êtes pas chez vous ici ! Vous respecterez NOS lois ! Et NOS lois permettent à tout sorcier de faire venir des moldus s’ils le souhaitent ! » Non mais.  
« - Si nous pouvions reprendre avant que Mr Stark ne fasse ce qu’il sait le mieux faire ? » A savoir causer des catastrophes.   
« - Stark ? Comme Tony Stark ? » Faites confiance à Hermione pour savoir ça 

Tony s’approcha, toujours en armure, pour aller faire un baiser main à la jeune femme. Par reflexe, Hermione la prit.

« - Anthony Stark. Milliardaire, Génie, Playboy, Philanthrope….. »

Hermione était passée au livide. Elle faillit s’évanouir quand Tony la lâcha.  
Nick ne put retenir son sourire. Est-ce que Tony avait fait exprès ? Le sourire que l’ingénieur lui lança lui dit que oui. Il n’avait pas oublié la réaction de la magie du sceptre de Loki. Son armure avait tranquillement siphonné la magie de la jeune femme dans son ark pour s’en nourrir. Est-ce que ça aurait la même réaction chez Fury ou Coulson ? Tony en doutait. Coulson lui avait plus d’une fois serré la main sans s’écrouler. Armure ou pas.  
Ron avait récupéré au vol son épouse avant qu’elle se s’effondre. 

« - Hermione ? Ça ne va pas ? Qu’est-ce qu’il t’as fait ?! »  
« - ma…ma magie…c’était….Comme il la suçait hors de moi. »

Plusieurs baguettes furent immédiatement pointées vers Tony qui se trouva immédiatement protégé derrière le Bouclier du Capitaine.

« - SUFFIT ! » Aboya finalement Phil. « Où vous croyez vous à sortir vos baguettes dans une enceinte comme celle-ci ! »  
« - IL A ATTAQUE MA FEMME ! » Rugit Ron.  
« - Ne soyez pas idiot. Si vous n’êtes pas fichu de vous protéger d’un Negateur, nous ne pouvons rien pour vous ! »  
« - Un…. Quoi ? »

Dumbledore avait enfin réussit à se remettre.

« - La ligné des Negateurs a disparue depuis longtemps. »  
« - Exterminée par le Ministère anglais, oui, nous sommes au courant. Heureusement, c’est une mutation atavique. » Siffla Nick. « Il est heureux que NOUS ne massacrions pas nos collègues juste parce que nous ne pouvons imiter leurs pouvoirs ou nous les approprier. »  
« - C’est dangereux mon g… » Le sifflement électrique du taser fit se figer Dumbledore. « Monsieur. »  
« - Seigneur. »  
« - je vous demande pardon ? »  
« - Je suis un Seigneur, je vous prierais d’utiliser mon titre. »

Les yeux du Directeur de Poudlard s’étrécirent avec un intérêt.

« - Vraiment ? Et Seigneur de quelle Lignée ? »  
« - Ca ne vous regarde pas. » 

Le Directeur serra les mâchoires. Il n’avait pas l’habitude qu’on ne lui obéisse pas. Pas plus qu’il n’avait l’habitude que son pouvoir se heurtent à un mur d’Occlumencie qui ferait passer ceux de Snape pour du papier japonais. Et Snape avait été le plus puissant Occlumens qu’il ait jamais rencontré.

« - Enfin…un tel pouvoir est dangereux. »  
« - Pas plus que vivre. Et nous ne sommes pas là pour ça. Et si vous avez ne serait-ce que l’idée idiote de vous en prendre à mon apprenti, je vais vous customiser la couenne version Picasso époque déstructurée. »  
« - ho, Nicki ! Je ne pensais pas que vous teniez autant à moi ! »  
« - Je tiens à Stark Industries et vos blue-prints.  
« - Arrêtez, vous aller me faire rougir.  
« - Et à votre argent.»  
« - Je vous aime aussi. » Ronronna presque Tony en mimant d’essuyer une petite larme au coin de son œil, un immense sourire au visage.

Phil attendit, encore, que le bordel ambiant se calme avant de reprendre.

« - Nous en étions à l’extradition de l’un de vos ressortissants. D’après vos lois, vous ne pouvez en aucun cas condamner, ni même juger quelqu’un sans qu’il ait la possibilité de se défendre. »  
« - C’EST UN MANGEMORT ! » hurla Ron.

Phil continua en ignorant l’interruption.

« - Pour ce faire, l’accusé devra se présenter accompagné d'un avocat, avec ses preuves, soit sous la forme d’un souvenir déposé dans un pensine, soit en déclarant sous serment et veritaserum. A partir du moment où cette procédure n’a pas été respectée, l’ersatz de procès auquel vous vous êtes livré n’est pas valide. Vous ne pouvez condamner quelqu'un par contumace»

Fudge fut poussé en avant par Dumbledore. Qu'il soit utile un peu ! Il n'avait pas passé un temps infini à lui faire retrouver son poste pour qu'il reste sans rien faire à baver la bouche ouverte.

« - Un tribunal d’exception a été rassemblé pour juger les crimes de Monsieur Potter. »  
« - Monsieur Potter. Tient donc. C’est donc de l’enfant qui a délivré la Grande Bretagne de Voldemort et de ses mange mort à l’âge de 17 ans dont il est question. »

Fudge se prit un coup de pied dans la jambe. Il n'aurait pas pu la boucler ?  
Et le Conseil laissait toujours Phil mener les débats.

« - D’après vos propres lois, un tribunal d’exception ne peut être exigé qu’en cas de haute trahison et devant la reine. Est-ce le cas ? Nous savons que non. »  
« - Vous êtes quoi ? » Siffla Ron. « Son avocat ? »  
« - Je n’aime pas l’injustice. C’est tout. » Même s’il était parfois forcé de la pratiquer pour « le bien commun ». 

Ca rendait Phil malade de devoir être parfois obligé d’utiliser les mêmes excuses pour agir que Dumbledore. Il espérait juste être plus sélectif que lui et ne jamais avoir utilisé cette excuse puante pour son propre intérêt ou celui d’une minorité.   
Dumbledore reprit le fil des débats.

« - Mon g…Sieur… »  
« - Agent » Coupa Phil. « Je suis un Agent, merci d’utiliser mon titre. »

Dumbledore en grinça les dents. Son sort qui devait rendre les gens dociles ne fonctionnait plus ou quoi ?

« - Agent donc. Vous comprendrez notre situation. Un traitre dangereux s’est réfugié sur votre territoire. Il faut qu’il soit appréhendé avant de causer quelque catastrophe. Nous le cherchons depuis plus de 15 ans. »  
« - Et pendant ce temps, il n’a causé aucun problème ? Pour un fou dangereux, je trouve ça fort de café. » Railla Derek, le chef de meute.  
« - A qui ai-je l’honneur ? » Sourit encore le Directeur. Peut-être qu’il pourrait finalement se trouver des alliés ? Il n’avait pas saisit l’ironie du garou.  
« - Derek. Je suis l’Alpha des loups des USA. »  
« - Un loup garou ? » Le dégout fut évident sur le visage des anglais. « Comment pouvez-vous tolérer des créatures parmi vous ? » Fudge balaya l’assemblée du regard. Il y en avait d’autres ?


	4. Chapter 4

Un véritable rugissement monta des bancs du conseil. Les vampires sifflaient, le Cambion avait ouvert ses ailes, comme la petite nephilim. Les autres garous étaient furieux et menaçaient de changer de forme pour aller bouffer les odieux personnages. Même le roi de la Grâce des cygnes garou voulait sa part de cuisseau anglais.  
Le groupe anglais recula avec angoisse, leurs baguettes sorties.

« - SUFFIT ! »

Encore une fois, la voix tranquille de Phil suffit à calmer tout le monde. A sa place, Nick avait un large sourire, très fier de lui. C’était lui qui l’avait éduqué après tout.

« - S’il vous plait. Nous avons tous hâte de rentrer chez nous et de reprendre le cours de nos vies, j’aimerai en finir assez vite. » Aboya encore l’agent avant de tourner un regard glacé vers les anglais. « Vous n’avez aucune preuve de la présence de Potter ici. Votre jugement est illégal. Et vous nous demandez de vous le remettre gentiment, quand bien même nous saurions où il est ? »  
« - On sait qu’il est là ! On a vu son Patronus ! »  
« - Un patronus ? Pourquoi diable aurait-il eu besoin de se défendre contre des détraqueurs ? Ces créatures sont systématique chassés, aussi bien par les sorciers ou les autres membres de la communauté magique. Même les chasseurs les exterminent ! »

Dumbledore fit la grimace. Les détraqueurs étaient répugnant mais ils étaient pratiques. Surtout pour se débarrasser de quelqu’un par « accident ». Ce que peu de gens savaient, c’était qu’une fois que quelqu’un avait été embrassé, les restes de son corps se relevaient et qu’il devenait un détraqueur à son tour. Un fantôme était un sorcier mort, donc une âme et de la magie. Un détraqueur était un corps et une magie sans âme. Heureusement, personne n’était plus au courant depuis l’époque de Nicholas Flamel.

« - Fallait bien qu’on le trouve ! » Aboya encore Ron « Avec ce qu’il nous doit ! On a trouvé que ça ! »  
« - RON ! » Rugit Hermione   
« - Quoi ? Ça suffit ! J’en ai marre ! On est ici pour récupérer Potter. On veut tous la même chose. Son argent et son pouvoir au Winzgamot ! Vous avez qu’à promettre à ce ramassis d’incapables une partie de l’argent ! » éclata encore Ron.

Dégouté, Phil secoua la tête. Les Avengers semblaient scandalisés.  
La petite Nephilim eut un sourire en coin. On ne la traitait pas de monstre sans s’en mordre les doigts. Le sort de vérité qu’elle venait de lancer sur toute l’assemblé allait être marrant.  
Les anglais s’étaient tuent, horrifiés. Même Ron réalisait soudain ce qui s’était passé. Il rougit affreusement, la couleur de son visage jurant horriblement avec ces cheveux.

« - Je savais que vous étiez écœurant. » Commença Phil. « Mais je ne me rendez pas compte à quel point. Et dire que j’ai remonté le temps pour tenter de tous vous sauver… » Il secoua la tête. Ils étaient TOUS soumis au sort.

Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux.

« - …Harry ? » C’était impossible. Harry avait leur âge. Il ne pouvait être aussi vieux. Et il ne se ressemblait pas. Ou était sa cicatrice ? Et ses yeux verts ?

Phil eut un sourire railleur.

« - Seigneur Peverel-Potter-Black, petite dinde. » Dumbledore pâlit. Harry avait réclamé ses titres ? C’était très mauvais.   
« - Harry mon garçon. »

Délibérément cette fois, Phil sortit son taser et tira sur le directeur qui s’écroula encore.

« - Je vous ai dit de ne pas m’appeler comme ça. »

Le bouclier de Steve passa soudain entre Phil et les sorciers anglais, tapa contre le mur, fit un ricochet puis lui revint dans les mains, taché par une grosse brulure sur la peinture.

« - Attaquer un homme désarmé ? C’est une honte. »

Phil eut un large sourire. Il n’aurait pas imaginé que le vibranium pouvait absorber et repousser la magie !  
Tony avait assommé plusieurs aurors de quelques coups de répulseurs pendant que Natasha avait négocié quelques autres et Thor avait assommé d’une claque les derniers. Le dieu n’avait rien dit jusque-là. Il était un petit peu perdu au début. Puis il s’était mis à réfléchir. Tous ces gens étaient des sorciers ? Comme son frère ? Loki était-il au courant que toute une communauté existait ? Il était sûr que non. S’il avait su, il était persuadé que Loki aurait quitté Asgard depuis longtemps pour venir s’installer ici.   
Là, ses pouvoirs seraient respectés.   
Là, il serait Loki et non Odinson.  
Il se promit de lui transmettre l’information aussi vite que possible et d’en parler à Fury. Il était sûr que le Directeur arriverait à comprendre et verrait son intérêt à laisser Loki venir s’installer en paix au sein de leur communauté plutôt qu’à chercher encore à le mettre sous les verrous sans succès et sans espoir. Son frère avait besoin d’espoir justement. Et de paix. Il lui fallait le temps de comprendre ce qu’il était et de l’accepter. Ces gens qui n’étaient pas tous humains, plus humains, pourraient l’aider. Depuis qu’il était sur Midgar, Thor avait lu bien des livres. Si des vampires et des garous avaient pu arriver à vivre leur vie ici, en paix et en harmonie avec d’autres races, Loki pourrait aussi y faire son trou. Il y avait des écoles de sorciers ! Son frère avait toujours adoré les enfants et enseigner. Il était sûr qu’il trouverait une place, voir, qu’il pourrait fonder sa propre école peut-être ? Il faudrait qu’il en parle à Fury, à l’ami Coulson et à son frère.  
C’était un espoir aussi pour le prince que d’imaginer une solution pour son frère. Il souffrait tellement de le voir se débattre avec sa situation…. Loki ne le reconnaissait peut-être plus comme grand frère, mais pour Thor, Loki serait toujours son bébé frère adoré. Même si Loki ne voulait pas qu’il se mêle encore à sa vie, il ferait tout pour l’aider.  
Un peu distrait, il colla une basse monumentale à plusieurs des humains qui menaçaient l’ami Coulson.  
Ces humains étaient bruyants et énervés. Ils ne voyaient pas qu’il réfléchissait non ?

« - Merci Avengers .  
« - De rien, Phil. Ou tu veux qu’on t’appelle Harry maintenant ? ou Seigneuuuuuuur ? » Se moqua Tony

C’était ce qui était bien avec l’ingénieur. Rien ne le déphasait vraiment très longtemps. C’était rafraichissant de l’avoir près de soi  
« - Agent suffira, Stark. »

Les larmes aux yeux, Ginny avait réussi à repousser son frère.

« - Harry ! Mais qu’est ce qui t’es arrivé ? Pourquoi tu nous as abandonné ? »  
« - Peut-être parce que vous l’avez condamné à mort, petite dinde ? » railla Natasha en finissant de piquer les baguettes de tout le monde avant que les sorciers ne s’en rendent compte.

Elle les donna à Clint.

« - P’pa ? J’en fais quoi ? »

Phil réfléchit une seconde.

« - Brise les. »  
« - QUOI ? »  
« - VOUS NE POUVEZ PAS FAIRE CA ! »  
« - HARRY !!! »  
« - C’EST INTOLERABLE ! »  
« - UN SCANDALE ! »

Le bruit des baguettes brisées en deux sur le sol d’un coup du fil de bouclier de Steve régla le problème.

« - Problème réglé. »  
« - merci Capitaine. »  
« - De rien agent. »  
« - VOUS N’AVIEZ PAS LE DROIT ! »  
« - Au contraire, il a tous les droits. »

Nick s’était finalement levé.   
Horrifiés, les sorciers s'étaient précipités pour tenter de sauver ce qu'ils pouvaient de leurs précieuses baguettes massacrées.

« - Ho, bonjour Dumbledore. »

Le directeur paru surpris.

« - Nous nous connaissons ? »  
« - Evidement. La dernière fois que nous nous sommes vu, vous pensiez me condamner à mort moi aussi. »  
« - Je ne… »

Nick agita sa baguette. C’est un vieillard cacochyme blanc de partout, peau, cheveux, yeux et vêtements qui se tenait devant un Dumbledore livide.

« - Comment.. »

Le sort disparu.

« - Directeur ? » 

Hermione n’aimait pas voir Dumbledore aussi choqué.

« - Nicholas… Comment est-ce possible. »

Nick ne lui fit même pas la grâce de répondre.

« - Miss Granger. Phil est Seigneur des Maisons Peverell, Potter et Black. Savez-vous ce que ça signifie ? »

La jeune femme secoua la tête. A part les sièges au Winzgamot et l’argent qui allait avec, elle ne voyait pas.

« - les Maison Peverell et Black sont deux des quatre Anciennes et Nobles Maisons d’Angleterre, Hermione. Et j’en ai pris la tête. Toutes les Maison descendantes de ces deux-là doivent se soumettre à mes ordres sous peine de perdre et bien…Ce que je veux. Magie comprise. Ce qui inclut les maisons Wesley, Dumbledore, Abbotts, Malfoy et bien d'autres.  
« - La Maison Black n’est pas à toi ! »  
« - Nope ! Elle est à moi. » Sourit largement Clint. Il s’inclina, moqueur. « Ted Lupin, pour vous servir. Et accessoirement Héritier de la Maison Black. Normalement, j’aurais dû prendre la tête de ma Maison, mais ça m’ennuie. Je préfère laisser P’pa s’en occuper. »  
« - Tu ne peux te réclamer de la maison Black sans en avoir le sang mon garçon. » Protesta Dumbledore en se redressant, encore. 

Phil laissa tomber. Le vieux fou était trop borné pour comprendre.

« - Mais je SUIS un Black par le sang. L’épouse de Charlus Potter était une Black en ligne directe. »   
« - Ma Maison Black ne se transmet pas par les femmes. »  
« - Faux. La malédiction qui empêchait la naissance de fille dans la famille a été levée il y a déjà quelques siècles. » Fit remarquer Nick. « Je le sais, c’est moi qui l’ai levé. » Continua-t-il, prenant grand plaisir à couper l’herbe sous le pied de Dumbledore.

Jhonson finit par taper de son marteau sur son pupitre.

« - Bon, les gens, c’est bien marrant tout ça, mais on perd du temps. « 

Phil approuva.

« - En effet, autant régler les choses légalement et rapidement. » les anglais s’étaient passé la corde au cou comme des grands. « De tout ce qui a été dit, la seule chose que j’en ressort, c’est que ces individus. » Et il eut un geste dédaigneux vers les anglais « On envoyés des détraqueurs attaqués des ressortissants américains tout en sachant parfaitement que ces créatures sont illégales chez nous et considérés comme des nuisibles. Donc tentative de meurtre. Dans l’espoir de leur permettre de me mettre la main dessus. Tentative d’enlèvement. Ce qui en a résulté dans diverses blessures physiques et mentales. Coups et blessures en réunion. En utilisant détournant la loi et en utilisant des éléments trafiqués. Faux, usages de faux, faux témoignage et corruption. Ajoutons à ça une tentative d’extorsion de fond comme de titre et nous en avons fini. »  
« - Pas tout à fait. Lorsque j’ai récupéré Phil, il était gavé de filtres d’amour et avait tellement de sorts de compulsions et de limiteurs sur lui que je ne sais même pas comment il pouvait rester debout. » Ajouta Nick.

Ça, ça fit hurler. Arracher son libre arbitre à quelqu’un ?

« - Sans compter que Phil est ressortissant américain et qu’il a renoncé à sa nationalité anglaise. On a donc le Master Combo. »

Une vingtaine d’Agents du SHIELD sortirent de nulle part pour passer des limiteurs aux poignets des anglais avant de les foutre au trou.  
Phil fit la gueule.  
Ce n’était pas finit, même comme ça. Ce ne serait sans doute même jamais finit avec eux. Pas tant qu’ils seraient en vie.  
Ginny se débattit brutalement.

"- TU NE PEUX PAS FAIRE CA HARRY ! TU ES FORCE DE M'EPOUSER SI TU NE VEUX PAS PERDRE TA MAGIE !"


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pour le petage de plomb de coulson, je vous recommande de vous mettre Binding of Isaac Soundtrack_ My Innermost Apocalypse comme playlist

pour le petage de plomb de coulson, je vous recommande de vous mettre Binding of Isaac Soundtrack_ My Innermost Apocalypse comme playlist

Nick fit signe aux agents de s'arrêter.

"- Tient donc, et pourquoi diable devrais-je t'épouser après tout ce que tu as fait, toi et ta mère."

George fixait ses parents avec un dégout évident. Il n'était pas au courant de la moitié du sixième de tout ce qui s'était dit. S'il avait su, il serait partit avec ses grand frères quand ils le lui avaient proposé. La seule chose qui l'en avait empêché était son affaire. C'était la dernière chose qui lui restait de son jumeau. Mais à présent ? Il pourrait reconstruire ailleurs. Aux USA peut-être ?  
Ginny eut un sourire en coin.

"- Parce qu'il y a un contrat de mariage entre nous."  
"- Mes parents pas plus que Sirius n'ont signés de pareille stupidité."  
"- Non, mais Dumbledore était ton gardien magique."

La jeune femme eut un sourire supérieur.

"- Maintenant que nous t'avons retrouvés, soit tu m'épouses, soit tu perds ta magie."

Pour la première fois depuis que les Avengers le connaissaient, Phil perdit son sang-froid. Il attrapa la jeune femme par la gorge et le souleva.

"- Je préfèrerais encore perdre ma magie que de t'épouser. Et avant que toi et tes petits copains fassiez la fête, sache que j'ai déjà pris mes précautions s'il devait m'arriver quelque chose qui m'empêcherais de conserver mon titre de Seigneur de mes Maisons. J'ai déjà un héritier par le sang désigné. Vous ne mettrez jamais la main sur mes titres et possessions. Jamais."

Il lâcha Ginny qui se ramassa lamentablement par terre.

"- HARRY ! Tu DOIS m'épouser !"

Phil eut un sourire glacial.

"- Je ne te dois rien. Et cette promesse de mariage ne vaut rien."  
"- Mon garçon…"  
"- La ferme Dumbledore. Elle ne vaut rien. Elle n'est valable que jusqu'à la mort. Hors, je suis mort une première fois à cause de vous et Voldemort. Vous vous en rappelez peut-être ? Et je suis mort aussi sous les coups d'un dieu. Dans tous les cas, ce bout de parchemin ne vaut pas plus que son poids en papier cul."  
"- C'est ridicule !"   
"- Ron…"  
"- NON ! Tu nous DOIS ton argent. Après tout ce qu'on a subit à cause de toi. Tout ce qu'on a supporté. Tes geignements, Ginny qui a failli mourir, nous aussi…."  
"- Je ne vous ai jamais rien demandé."  
"- PEU IMPORTE ! Tu nous le DOIS !

La chaleur dans la pièce était en train de lentement tomber. Nick eut un coup d'œil inquiet vers son ami. Ce n'était plus Phil Coulson près de lui. C'était Harry Potter. Le jeune sorcier dangereux à force de souffrances, incapable de faire confiance et qui attaquait quiconque s'approchait de lui, plus farouche qu'un loup blessé, pour se protéger et protéger son fils adoptif. Il avait beau l'avoir passé sous silence, Harry avait manqué de le tuer deux trois fois pendant ses premiers mois avec lui.

"- Reculez…Tous…"

Les Avengers obéirent pendant que les membres du conseil lançaient protego sur protego et invitaient les quelques moldus à se réfugier derrière eux.

"- Tu m'as appelé mon vieil ami ?"

La voix était indéniablement féminine, tendre et dangereuse tout à la fois. Une forme noire s'approcha en glissant de Phil. De longues mains fines se posèrent sur ses épaules puis glissèrent sur sa poitrine avant qu'un visage n'apparaisse près du sien.

"- Tu m'as appelé mon maitre ??"

C'était un vrai ronronnement. Celui d'un fauve affamé qui ne se retient de dévorer sa proie que pour faire plaisir à son dresseur. 

"- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?"  
"- Ca… Ron. C'est la Mort.  
"- Ho, petit mortel…. Tu n'imagines pas combien j'ai hâte de t'avoir auprès de moi pour me repaitre te tes hurlements de douleur." Ronronna encore la Mort en effleurant la joue de Phil de ses lèvres pâle  
"- …Bonjour ma nièce."

La Mort se redressa, surprise.

"- Oncle Thor ! Quelle surprise ! Mère est ici ?"  
"- Non, j'en suis désolé."  
"- Héla…"

La déesse rit de bon cœur avant d'embrasser encore Harry sur la joue.

"- Allons mon maitre. Calme-toi. Tu sais bien que tu n'as qu'un mot à dire pour que je t'obéisse. Veux-tu une vie ? Ou veux-tu que j'en prenne une ? J'ai faim mon cher cœur… j'ai tellement faim…Nourris moi veux-tu ?"

Les vampires s'étaient tous jetés à terre et fixaient Hela avec vénération. C'était leur Dame la Mort, leur Reine-Déesse qui était là devant eux. Ils sentaient sa présence jusque dans leurs veines, réchauffés par sa présence comme même le sang d'un enfant égorgé n'aurait pu le faire. Ils garderaient la marque de sa présence, ils le savaient tous.  
Phil avait levé la main pour caresser la joue osseuse de Héla. 

"- Peut-être devrais-je vraiment te laisser les dévorer ma douce amie ?"

C'était un coté de Phil que les Avengers n'avaient jamais vu. C'était un coté cruel et sans pitié qu'ils n'auraient jamais voulu rencontrer. Le sourire calme et tranquille s'était transformé en rictus à la limite de la folie. Nick avait sorti sa baguette et la pointait sur Harry mais Héla ne le foudroya pas du regard comme elle le fit avec les Anglais qui tentaient d'approcher, de reculer, qu'en savait-elle ? De faire quelque chose en tout cas ! SI elle ne les avait pas encore dévorés, c'était uniquement parce qu'elle savait que son maitre s'en voudrait de l'utiliser ainsi pour son propre bénéfice. Si elle condescendait à ne pas menacer Fury du regard, c'était uniquement parce que le sort qu'il préparait n'était là que pour calmer son maitre le cas échéant.

"- Chhhh… Du calme mon cher amour. Veux-tu que je les tue pour toi ? Ce n'est pas égoïste. C'est de la vengeance…Je te l'ai promise il y a si longtemps. Laisse-moi me repaitre de leurs âmes….S'il te plait…. Laisse-moi répondre à la promesse que je t'ai faite."

Thor s'était détourné. Il connaissait Héla. Jamais il ne l'avait vu aussi câline et douce. Son maitre hein ? L'humain était bien plus que cela même s'il ne le réalisait pas. Il était un stabilisateur. Le trait d'union entre les deux cotés bipolaires de la jeune déesse et ne le réalisait même pas. Elle lui obéissait oui. Parce que sans lui, elle serait aussi folle que sa mère.  
Thor était écœuré de lui-même. Depuis quand avait-il refusé de jouer ce rôle pour Loki ? C'était sa faute… Thor s'en voulait.

"- Harry… Mon garçon…" Tenta encore Dumbledore, la main sous sa robe, serrée sur une baguette de secours.  
"- Cessez donc !"  
"- Tu es dangereux. Il faut que tu te sépares des Reliques…"

Héla se redressa d'un coup lorsque Ron lança un sort avec sa seconde baguette. Elle lui sauta dessus pour arracher son âme mais il parvint à s'échapper momentanément, se cachant derrière un bouclier. Phil se jeta au sol. Il n'était pas un agent pour rien.  
Les Avengers se ruèrent en avant pour venir à son secours mais se heurtèrent aux boucliers des sorciers.

"- Laissez nous passer !!!"  
"- NON ! "

De l'autre côté du Bouclier, Phil se battait seul contre les sorciers anglais. Les agents qui les avaient entravés avaient été négociés en quelques secondes. Persuadés que leurs prisonniers n'avaient plus leurs baguettes, ils avaient cessés de faire attention.   
Phil s'en voulait. Ils étaient tous des vétérans de guerre. Evidement qu'ils avaient d'autres baguettes !"

"- RICTUSEMPRA !!"

Ginny tomba au sol dans un geyser de sang sous les caquètements satisfaits d'Héla qui l'attrapa par la gorge pour la jeter à ses suivants avec deux autres cadavres. Les vampires se jetèrent sur eux pour les dévorer.

"- GINNY !!! Je vais te crever Potter !"

Phil ne répondit même pas à Ron. Avec une efficacité de robot, le visage vide de toute expression, il enchainait sort après sort, blessant et tuant l'un après l'autre tous ceux qui se dressaient devant lui. Ceux qui jetaient leur baguette ? Ils les épargnaient et passait aux suivant.  
Livides, les Avengers l'observaient avec consternation. Jamais ils n'auraient pu imaginer leur digne et tranquille Agent capable de tuer aussi brutalement   
Clint souriait tristement. Il avait déjà vu son père adoptif basculer ainsi dans cette frénésie silencieuse de destruction. Une fois. Un sorcier, de ceux qui obtenaient leur pouvoir en faisant un pacte avec les démons l'avait capturé. Il avait six ans à l'époque. Phil avait tracé sa route au milieu des sorciers et de leurs adeptes comme il se battait maintenant : Sans se soucier des morts et des blessés. C'était une destruction systématique de l'adversaire pour ne plus jamais lui laisser une chance de relever la tête. 

Phil évita plusieurs sorts lancés par Ron. Il passa sous sa garde, évita son bras, l'attrapa au corps à corps puis enroula son bras autours de son cou. Un brusque mouvement du poignet et il lui brisait la nuque. La magie protégeait de la magie, mais c'était loin d'être la seule façon de se battre que Phil connaissait. Il jeta le cadavre lui-même aux vampires. Le cambion l'attrapa au vol.

"- Hé ! Nourrit un peu les copains aussi."

Il plongea ses griffes dans le ventre du cadavre pour l'ouvrir en deux et s'en repaitre. La petite nephilim eut une grimace de dégout.

"- Tu as mis du sang sur ma robe !"

Hermione et Dumbledore s'étaient un peu éloignés. Effarés, ils ne pouvaient qu'assister au massacre systématique.

"- Je l'avais bien dit qu'il était devenu un Sorcier Maléfique."

La jeune femme ne put que laisser ses larmes couler lorsque son mari tomba au sol.

"- Il faut l'arrêter avant qu'il ne reprenne ce que Voldemort a laissé."

Un auror tomba sur le sol, le crâne fracassé par un sort supplémentaire de l'agent.  
Derrière les boucliers, Fury enrageait mais ne pouvait qu'observer, comme Clint. Ils auraient pu agir. Ils auraient pu. Mais Phil, non Harry, devait régler ca définitivement s'il voulait avancer. Il ne pouvait passer encore sa vie à regarder derrière son dos.  
Fudge attrapa la seconde baguette tombée au sol d'un auror. Il se cacha sous un fauteuil et s'y terra pendant que, seuls sorciers encore debout n'ayant pas rendu les armes, Hermione et Dumbledore faisaient face à Harry.

"- Tu m'as déçu mon garçon. J'avais espéré que tu ne te tournerais pas du côté du mal…  
"- Vous OSEZ ? Après tout ce que vous m'avez fait. Tout ce que vous avez tenté. C'est MOI qui serait du mauvais côté ?" Phil était incrédule. Ou dégouté au choix.

Hermione s'écarta un peu. S'ils arrivaient à le prendre entre deux feux…  
Héla finit de dévorer les ennemis de son maitre. Les mains et la robe ensanglantés, elle repoussa sa longue chevelure noire derrière son oreille. Elle avait les mêmes yeux verts que sa mère. Les mêmes yeux verts qu'Harry également. 

"- Finit les, mon cœur. Libère toi d'eux."

Phil secoua la tête. Il le devait oui. Qu'étaient une mort de plus ou de moins ? Pourtant, il n'y arrivait pas. Il n'en avait pas la force. Non qu'ils ne le méritent pas. Mais il haïssait tellement tuer pour son propre bénéfice.  
Il se décida. Il n'avait pas besoin de les tuer. Juste de tuer ses ennemis.  
Il suffirait d'effacer leur mémoire. Hermione avait elle-même créé le sort qui l'avait fait oublier à ses parents. Il suffisait qu'il fasse la même chose avec eux. La frénésie assassine l'avait quitté. Il n'était plus que las.   
Las de devoir justifier son existence à ceux qu'il avait espéré être sa famille…

"- HARRY !!!"  
"- AVADA KEDAVRA !"

Le sort heurta Phil dans le dos. Il chût lourdement sur le sol.  
George arracha sa baguette à Fudge avant de l'attraper par le crane et le lui frapper par terre jusqu’à ce qu'il entende un bruit écœurant de fruit éclaté sur le sol.  
Hermione se précipita vers George. Harry était mort ? Vraiment ?  
Dumbledore s'était rué vers Phil.  
Il se pencha vers lui pour lui arracher la Baguette Ancestrale ainsi que les autre Reliques de la Mort.  
Héla siffla entre ses dents. La Baguette se redressa soudain lorsque Phil l'enfonça dans la gorge de Dumbledore.  
Lentement, il se redressa, repoussant le vieux sorcier qui s'accrochait désespérément au poignet du jeune sorcier.  
Phil finit par le repousser assez pour l'envoyer promener à quelques mètres, désincarcérant la Baguette de sa gorge.  
Hermione se rua auprès du vieux directeur pour tenter d'endiguer l'hémorragie.  
Avec dégout, Phil s'appuya sur Clint. Son fils avait enfin dégringolé les degrés de l'hémicycle pour se porter près de lui. Il n'avait pas eu peur qu'il meurt.

"- Ma douce ?"

La voix de Harry…Non…Phil… Pour toujours à présent, il était Phil. Harry était mort trois fois pour le monde des sorciers. Ca suffisait.

"- Mon cœur ?" Héla ronronnait, affamée.  
"- Régale-toi."

La déesse caqueta son plaisir avant de fondre sur le mourant et la sorcière. Elle les attrapa par le col, accrocha Fudge au passage et disparue avec eux dans son Royaume.  
Phil s'écroula enfin. Steve l'attrapa au vol.   
Les boucliers étaient tombés.  
Le visage fermé, tous les Avengers étaient venu entourer leur Agent.  
Du carnage, il ne restait plus qu'un peu de sang sur le sol. Les vampires avaient bu le sang, les garous s'étaient repus des corps et le cambion avait déchiqueté les âmes.  
Au milieu du carnage, seul sorcier anglais encore en vie, George ne savait pas s'il devait en être heureux. Il aurait pu retrouver son frère…

"- C'est finit ?" La voix de Stark n'était qu'un murmure. 

Comme les autres, il était quand même grandement choqué. C'était leur Agent cette débauche de puissance de destruction ? Diantre. Mais ils n'en avaient même pas peur.

"- J'ai toujours dit que Phil était un des Avengers " Fit remarquer Fury avec un sourire un peu triste.

Steve souleva Phil dans ses bras. Le sorcier était épuisé.  
Jhonson tapa sur son pupitre avec son marteau.

"- Bon…Ben on va dire que les anglais ont eu un souci de portoloin et qu'ils se sont perdus corps et bien, hein…"

Tout le monde hocha la tête. Ils n'allaient pas porter le chapeau pour leur stupidité qui avait conduit à leur massacre. Et puis ça avait été somme toute très intéressant ce petit interlude.

"- Flamel ?"

Nick eut un sourire en coin. Quand il fallait gérer une situation magique il redevenait Flamel hein ?  
Il sortir sa baguette. Les lieux retrouvèrent leur apparence immaculée.

"- A la tour Avengers messieurs."  
"- Ho mais… Non d'un chien ! C'est vrai ! Les sorciers ca a toujours une tour dans les histoires !" Rit Tony.

Le rire était un peu forcé mais il était bienvenu.

"- Hé Fury, j'ai déjà un labo ! Me manque quoi ? Une chambre de torture ?  
"- Non, pour les potions, on utilisera mon labo au début.  
"- Les potions ?"  
"- Vous parliez de torture non ?"

Tony grogna.  
Qu'est-ce que c'était encore que ces conneries ?  
Clint passa une main sur le crane de son père adoptif qui somnolait à moitié d'épuisement dans les bras de Steve.

"- Tout va bien, P'pa."

Ils étaient définitivement tranquilles cette fois.  
Harry, non Phillip Coulson s'endormit finalement avec en fond sonore les gémissements de Stark qui se désespérait un peu plus à chaque seconde devant le programme d'apprentissage que Fury lui détaillait.

"- Mais et les trucs cools ?  
"- Les trucs cools ?"  
"- Ben ouai, genre je sais pas, dressage de dragon ou de HAAAA !!!"

L'animagus fixa de son œil unique énorme et jaune la petite forme de Tony qui tremblait.

"- Quoi, elle vous plait pas ma forme de dragon ?"  
"- C'EST DE LA CRUAUTE !!! JE VEUX FAIRE PAREIL !!!" Se plaignait encore Tony pendant qu'il devait courir pour suivre le dragon jusqu'au parking du ministère de la magie US. De là, ils prendraient un fourgon pour la tour Avengers.


End file.
